


Why Do Fools Fall in Love?

by Oniichan415



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: Seriously, why do fools fall in love with other fools?
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Kudos: 5





	Why Do Fools Fall in Love?

Every touch, every smile, every laugh meant so much more to him now.

Lee Donghae was a fool. Maybe the biggest fool he had ever met before. But he was a fool that had good intentions even if they failed.

He was a fool with a golden heart. A fool Shindong had gotten feelings for. Maybe he was the fool.

Shindong had to admit he was scared of these feelings. They brought uncertainty and he didn’t like uncertainty. He worried that he was the one with unrequited feelings. He was worried if he said something to Donghae their friendship would go awry and in turn affect Super Junior as a whole.

So he would try to distance himself from Donghae. But Donghae was a fool who couldn’t read the room or take a hint so he always clung onto him. If it wasn’t Shindong he was clinging to it was Siwon or Hyukjae. Which would make Shindong jealous. 

It was a double edged sword this whole crush thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be longer but I had no clue on how to continue it— maybe I’ll add new chapters if i get any ideas >< (this is also a lowkey continuation of Happy Together)


End file.
